


And Then The Angels Forget To Pray For Us

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Creampie, F/M, Hand Jobs, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Marianne has promised Byleth something special, all he needs to do is trust her. Trust her through every wicked bend and twist of her plan. Trust her while she toys with and denies him until he can't handle any more. Commission for Grayjack.





	And Then The Angels Forget To Pray For Us

"Just lie back and relax, professor," Marianne said, hanging firmly and confidently in place between Byleth's legs as her hand wrapped around his cock and she eased slowly forward. "I promise, you will not be disappointed with what I can do for you." She was so certain and confident in herself; it did a lot to keep Byleth eager and willing to see where this went, as he lay comfortably back and opened himself up to her in ways more drastic than he'd felt ready for.

But he trusted her. He felt like perhaps that was a risk, but Byleth wanted to see where this went, staring with interested hunger and excitement at Marianne knelt naked between his legs and promising that she knew the secret to make him cum harder than he ever had before, and all he had to die was lie there and let her do what she had to do to him. It was an enticing prospect, doubly so for the ways in which he got to see Marianne show some signs of life and joy, a faint smile across her lips as she hung in position and readied him.

"I'm relaxed," Byleth said. "And ready. Let me see what you can do, Marianne." He felt at peace as he opened himself up to her like this, as he lay happily back and allowed her to touch him however he wanted, allowed her to indulge in him without any hesitation or worry now for what was going on; he simply craved it. 

Staring down at the twitching cock in her grasp, Marianne remarked lowly, "I can tell you're ready." She was impressed by the size of the cock she was working with, delighted to be able to pump her hand along it in steady, eager motions promising something spectacular, as her professor trusted her fully, and she wasn't exactly going to abuse that trust, but... Well, Marianne intended to abuse that trust. Her fingers loosened their grasp a bit as she worked from base to tip more loosely for a moment. "You have a lot of cock to work with. That's going to be very helpful for me."

The compliment made Byleth smile, made him shiver eagerly in the warmth of her praise, although he really had no idea just what a dark side that praise held.

Marianne didn't break eye contact as she her fingers tightened once more around his cock, this time with intent and readiness. She began to stroke in careful motions up and down along his cock, eyes carefully studying Byleth's every reaction. It started off so careful and comfortable, slow strokes umping up and down the length of his cock in careful appreciation, a relaxing and luxurious pace that helped Byleth ease into the bed, almost melting back into the mattress as he welcomed her touch. There was a silence and a calm to the moment that Byleth felt would have been ruined by saying something, so he took to remaining silent, not hard for someone like him. 

Silence suited Marianne just fine. It let her work in peace, and it set a baseline for what was to come, tending with eager motions to his cock and letting the soft sounds of skin rubbing together provide a lurid backdrop to her affections. Her slow pace could build up naturally as she worked her hand along the length of his shaft, ever careful, ever controlled, holding on firm and letting Byleth develop a firm sense of grounding that would be all the more exciting to tear away from him when the time came. She let the pleasure guide her, until in short order she was pumping quickly along the big cock and carefully pressing her advantage, watching him carefully, studying him.

Occasional groans followed. It wasn't an overwhelming rush of absolute, mad pleasure, but it felt nice, and Byleth was willing to see where this went, holding firm and letting Marianne work her magic on him as he sank deeper into her touch, wanting to know where this went and what could come with it. As she pumped quicker along his cock, everything came into perfect focus, and he felt the luxurious throb of sensation wearing him down. It was getting him there, at least, pulsating in her grasp and sinking into a deeper appreciation for everything she did to him.

"Professor, do you trust me?" Marianne asked. It was abrupt. Out of nowhere. Her words disturbed his serenity and left him unsure what was happening, looking at her with tense gazes and wondering what she was asking and where that was going.

Responding felt in some way like he was walking into a trap. Byleth had no idea what he was about to discover, but he felt he had to say yes. "O-of course." His voice didn't quite lock in to as much certainty as he would have liked, and the indecisive worry that something was about to go wrong hung over him with a pall of worry, as the pumps along his cock kept up and Byleth was left to wonder and struggle through the idea that Marianne was up to something.

"Good," was all he got in return. A calm, almost dismissive remark that left him with no answers or certainty, just the continued caress of his cock, stroking faster and faster. Pre-cum drooled from his head as he felt the hand work him over, and the urgent speed with which Marianne tended to his dick felt like a startling mess of too much, sudden sensations and wants washing powerfully over him, inducing pleasures beyond anything he'd been expecting, faster and deeper down in the throes of something unexpected. The ominous tone held onto Byleth, kept him way less eased up and composed now, as he wondered what strange omens were about to follow, what frustrations were soon to take him. He didn't feel quite so ready for nay of this, finding less and less reason to relax as he sank into the weirdness of having no idea what was soon to follow.

Nothing helped talk Byleth off of that edge through the rest of this treatment, twisting, shivering worry holding tightly onto him as he allowed himself to be overwhelmed by this rush of weirdness and heat, a desire growing out of control in ways that held onto him tightly, drew him in, drove him wild. Helplessness followed, a strange and unfocused feeling of confusion that Marianne did nothing to allay, as she worked steadier at his cock, unapologetically applying a wicked and hopeless pressure that felt like too much at once, pushing as a tense, overwhelming burden he struggled to deal with, his cock growing more desperate as he felt himself sink closer and closer into bliss, but it all proved so weirdly aimless and frustrating as each pass left him with more questions than comfort or answers.

But it all made sense when Byleth's orgasm came. Or whether, when his orgasm didn't come. When he found himself stalled out, his cock just on the verge of giving in as he yelled out hotly, howling and shivering, eyes going wide as he looked to Marianne, whose hand simply let go of his cock, resting instead on his thigh, using a grip on it and his opposite hip to keep him held down firmly. "You said that you trust me," she replied, and Byleth felt like he'd been stabbed. "So trust me. Stay right there and let me do what you said I could do to you."

Byleth hadn't actually agreed to what was being done to him, but he found himself stuck in place, unable to really grasp the finer mess of a situation that left him without any fine grasp on a situation spiraling hopelessly out of focus and out of control. He should have said something and tried to squirm out from under this, but he did nothing, let her keep a firm push of control over a situation that threatened to spill off into a myriad of confused and hazy pleasures that just felt like too much to bear. Instead he lay there, breath ragged, gently held down by Marianne's hands and the frustrations that paralyzed him, keeping him right there on his back, coming down from his peak with absolutely no idea how to control the weird sensations all buzzing through him so powerfully.

Waiting until Byleth had finally settled down and was more docile and cooperative, Marianne finally brought her hand back toward his cock with a greater confidence and wickedness, a spark in her eyes showing off the twisted intentions that now held firmly onto her, and she was unafraid of opening up her more aggressive interests to him. "Trust," she said, reminding him to stay docile and cooperative as her other hand moved swiftly, leaving Byleth just enough time to register the trust he had given her before the sudden penetration of a finger jamming up his ass threw everything out of focus.

Never before had Byleth felt anything inside of his ass, and the fact it was a finger only made it all the more imposing and confusing, startling him with the waves of pleasure and confusion that came on sudden, hot, fierce, and completely unexpected. Hollering in shock as he was abruptly fingered, he looked at Marianne with increased panic, another push into something unexpected, another throb of nasty surprise. But still he said nothing, letting this happen and feeling so passive and frustrated in the process.

The finger wormed its way slowly in deeper as Marianne pumped with her quick, steady pace along his cock, trying to coax him deeper into things that felt like way too much for Byleth to handle. "Just stay there, you're doing fine," she said, and the pressure dawned hotter, weirder, a messy rush of sensations as she worked her way toward his prostate, and once she got there, all bets were off. She began to focus the spot with her fingers, firm and focused in the way she worked over that specific spot in broad thrusting motions bringing the tip of the digit to press against him firmly. Byleth's cock twitched harder under the attention, under a weird, raw appreciation for things that he didn't feel even remotely prepared to feel, struggling to make sense of just how much fierce and raw heat hit him in the process.

Marianne's unflinching firmness and devotion to overwhelming Byleth proved several kinds of too much for him to handle. He twisted in fitful need on the bed, not at all ready to deal with the impending frustration of Marianne's touch, firmer and weirder upon him. He fell into the embrace of something unexpected, a heated and messy swell of desire proving to be too much for him to deal with. "It feels good," he found himself groaning, not sure if that was a surprise or not, simply too deep in the throbbing haze of this moment to be able to think clearly. The pleasure didn't stop, and each wave of crushing heat left a deeper sense of need to eclipse all reason.

There was just one problem: Marianne wasn't about to let him so easily enjoy a moment without what she was eager to 'share' with him. As she worked his prostate over with this new handjob, she kept her focus on trying to build up a tension and a heat driving his worries deeper into the hazy rush of pleasure that he had no hope of controlling, pushing him to the helpless swell of way more than he felt ready for. His orgasm approached, and once more, Marianne let him get up to the edge, let him reach that verge of relief and pleasure before both her hands pulled away and left him hopelessly stuck, gasping and thrusting up into the air, bucking his hips and letting out noises of pure frustration.

Bucking, twisting, shuddering in utter agony, there was nothing that could spare Byleth now the weird, misplaced focus that Marianne showed him. "Is this a game to you?" he asked, wriggling hotter and harder.

"In a way, but I promise, you just need to trust me." Marianne was not letting go of her insistences as she let Byleth continue to wind down and shudder under something infuriating, something that simply did not stop. The pleasure was there, but it never connected, leaving Byleth to twist and turn in the heated confusion and wild need of a situation that felt like too much to handle. He was lost to this pleasure, and in that loss, in that confusion, the heat was just something too insane to believe. But he held firm in his belief in Marianne, even if she was challenging everything about his sensations.

Trust was going a long way, a weird way. When Marianne tucked her hands under his thighs and began to guide them upward. He didn't know what he was going along with, but Byleth still did, letting Marianne do with him whatever the hell she pleased, unsure if he was about to regret this all even more but feeling like he no longer had a choice but go along with every second of her very specific breed of madness. "I trust you," he said. He shouldn't have. By now, Byleth knew full well that he shouldn't have, but even still his expectations came in under estimate on just how perplexingly insane a time he was in for now.

From the very first lick of Marianne's tongue up the cleft of his ass, Byleth knew nothing in his whole life had prepared him for this. Another lick followed, and this one drew a startled yep from his lips, as the pressure built and the feeling of a steady tongue prodding against his back door proved to be way too much for him to handle. Everything was sudden and weird, sensations shuddering up through his body as Marianne's tongue probed against his ass hole and feelings of delirious heat began to tug at him, overwhelming his thoughts and leaving him without any real sense of how to contain these bizarre feelings.

Steady prods and slithers of her tongue against her teacher's ass hole brought on waves of sensation in new and bold ways, pleasures that Byleth didn't feel even the least bit prepared to feel, but which imposed themselves on him harshly, her hand reaching up to grab at his cock and jerk it feverishly off while her tongue worked its magic. All these strange, hazy sensations remained far more than Byleth felt ready to deal with, unprepared for the pressure of being rimmed by his student. He didn't even know this was a thing until she was pushing herself in so tight against him and forcing him to confront sensations that simply would not let up

Her name passed his lips, a feverish expression of things Byleth felt swamped by, and there was simply no way to contain the strong feelings that followed. As much as this frightened and overwhelmed him with the utter intensity that ensued, Byleth couldn't deny that the pleasure was immediate, intense, and driving him deep into the throes of something powerful. Every part of him ached, his denied, sensitive cock dripping pre in a feverish plea for relief and ecstasy, and he found himself denied at each step that pleasure, taunted and dragged deeper down, feeling Marianne's depraved excitements drive him wild.

She didn't speak now. She just licked, pushing forward, aggressively doing things to Byleth's ass hole with her tongue that had his legs shaking, the struggles too real and wild for him to be able to grasp the ways in which he was losing his mind here. It was too much, and he felt overwhelmed by it, weak and dizzy, losing ground and wondering how this was happening. But his moans spoke to all the pleasures, as Marianne expertly induced sensations inside of him that he never stood a chance of containing, slipping further and further away under the weight of these sensations, cluelessly accepting that he was lost to utter bliss.

"Please let me cum this time," Byleth groaned, aching for some sort of sense to prevail as she shuddered under the confused weight of this situation. He had no way to contain these feelings, no way to hold himself together as he drifted further down into the delirium and lust of something too good to grasp. he wanted it so badly and he hadn't the slightest idea how to make this come together, spiraling deeper into a bizarre feeling of utter surrender, pleading for the ability to orgasm and knowing it he shouldn't have had to, but such thoughts and decency simply weren't here now, and the inescapable truth of Marianne's firm, confident control over this whole mess ensured he was helplessly stuck doing exactly as she willed.

As her tongue finished what her finger started, Byleth learned all new pleasures and he also learned all new depths of heated misery. This was too much. Too many kinds of too much. The stubborn sensations didn't stop, and Byleth wasn't sure how to make sense of them anymore, but once more, Marianne pulled away, she drew back from him entirely and wiped the spit from her mouth, a content stare pinning him to the bed while his cock stood cold and untouched once more, the victim of a senseless game that he wished only to know the end of. "You're almost there," she said, and it felt like he was being mocked, like she was never going to let him cum. The shuddering desperation threatened to undo him as he ached under her velvet touch, but as her fingers caressed his thighs and tried to soothe him, he felt himself believing her once more.

Byleth's next, "Please," came out so desperate and so hopeless. He didn't understand, and Marianne continued to use that against him, pushing him further into the throes of her control, keeping Byleth helpless and under her command through everything she had in mind, wicked games becoming so much more fun when she had him hopelessly craving whatever pittance he could get from her. He felt himself losing whatever game this was. "Are you ever going to let me cum?"

"I would have thought you of all people would have the patience to appreciate this," Marianne said, as she began to crawl forward over his body. "Denying you release multiple times, building up the tension; think about how hard you're going to cum now that I've touched you in places you didn't realize were more sensitive than any other part of you and still wouldn't let you find relief with them." A soft, teasing smile graced her lips as she settled just over his cock, lifting up her skirt and letting her pussy drip its sticky nectar down onto his cock, which was so sensitive that even the falling droplets left him twitching. "Or did you think this was all for nothing?'

A silence hung over the room only long enough for Byleth to come to the realization of what this all built up to, just in time for him to be overwhelmed again as she sat down firmly into his cock and accepted him inside of her, throwing him completely out of focus again as her snug, velvety hole clung to his cock, so tight and so slick that he didn't how to contain himself. "I'm sorry," he groaned, owning up to his lack of belief in her, as he held firm and ready, opening up to the ecstasy and need that felt like too much to handle.

"You should be," Marianne growled, settling down onto Byleth's cock and starting to ride him hard and wild. She held her own lusts together well, but she needed to let go of her needs too, needed to open up her desires to the wild thrill of fucking him. She'd spent so much time working for his pleasure, neglecting her own, riling her up with desperation in her own way too, and now she was eager to throw herself into the excitement of riding his big dick, throwing all caution to the wind. "But I'll forgive you just this once. I need your cock too much."

The weird uneven expression only further excited Byleth, as Marianne wavered between detached and cool dominance, and losing all control. The pleasure was fervid, immediate, bringing about rushes of ecstasy pulsing wildly across every inch of his body, and he watched eagerly as Marianne heaved atop him with a direct and wild push into pleasures that only got weirder and more intense as he gave into them so readily. Every heaving buck and thrust of her body helped drive him deeper into this ecstasy. "This feels amazing," he groaned. "You feel amazing."

Marianne wasn't able to keep a dour and controlled face in this situation any longer. "You do too," she moaned, showing off her ragged needs and the intense pleasures he felt like she just had to express as desperately and powerfully as possible. She could take no more, throwing herself into vigorous and frenzied motion, unable to fight against the desperate trembling of her body giving in to these needs. Pleasure reached a wild, feverish boil inside of her as she chased the pleasures down, pushing into the pleasures she had been letting build up in both of them until the right time to let it all out, and now that he understood, Byleth didn't have a single complaint.

Why would he? Watching Marianne's breasts heave while she rode him, feeling her snug hole clenching down around his cock, Byleth found little but the most intense sensations he could have ever fathomed taking hold of him, and he pushed on stronger, needier, giving himself up to the wild thrills of what she had in mind for him and learning that pure pleasure awaited, and nothing else. She had wound him up for a good reason and now he was lost to the excitement of finding out how far it could take him, thrusting and groaning and surrendering himself utterly to pleasures that showed no sign of stopping, no reason to slow or ease up. He was lost to it all, his hands grabbing at her hips, bucking upward madly and seeking whatever he could get from her gorgeous body.

"You're going to cum so much, and I want every drop of it to be inside of me," she said, keeping as firm a hold over this wild situation as she really could, which still wasn't too much, but she at least had Byleth groaning and moaning in eager approval. She didn't have so strong and callous a grip that she could do much here; melting under the weight of this pleasure too, helplessly dragging Byleth along for the ride as they both discovered the limits of their patience and their ability to handle this all, with Byleth throbbing desperately in his cock. "I want your balls drained inside of me in one go, understood?'

"Yes!'" Byleth gasped, growing closer, hotter, his hips lifting up off the bed to meet her as she rode him harder, shoving him down to the bed and showing a boldness that felt so unlike Marianne, but in the bedroom she could open up and be something else, be something different. The reckless push into bliss was like nothing that he felt able to handle, watching Marianne become an entirely different person before his eyes and in such a brilliant, intense way that he had no choice but to come utterly undone.

When finally Byleth came, it was ecstasy. Unlike anything else he had ever felt, the pleasure pounded through him like fire, wild and unchained bliss rushing across every inch of his body, igniting within him something that he felt unable to control. There was too much going on here, too many disparate sensations getting the best of him, and as his cock began to fire off rope after rope of messy spunk into the depths of his student's pussy, he found he couldn't stop. He creampied the gasping, hollering girl with a volume that he didn't think was possible until he had been pushed to the edge, but the wild, knowing smile splashed across Marianne's face said that she knew it was all going according to plan.

When finally every drop was wrung and both of them were gasping for air, Marianne lifted up. She eased off of his cock and then let the cum begin to ooze out of her, holding steady and drawing out the moment so that Byleth could marvel at just how much seed proceeded to leave her, the most reckless and shameless show of indulgence he could have ever imagined, all played out for his enjoyment. "Now you know," Marianne said firmly. "And you will be much better behaved when you pay me a visit tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
